


Requested Desus Prompts

by brightlikeloulou



Series: Desus Requests [1]
Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: (non physical), Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Babysitting, Chapters Unrelated, Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic Fluff, Drinking, Drunk!Jesus, Drunkenness, Ear Piercings, Fights, First Dates, Flirty!Paul, Fluff, Food Fight, Getting Together, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Masturbation in Shower, Misunderstandings, Nudity, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Rimming, Shower Sex, Showers, Them being very cute with Judith, Vomiting, ass grabbing, mentioned past consent issues, prompts, showering together
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-16
Updated: 2018-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-16 02:44:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 23
Words: 20,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11819595
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: I asked the lovely people from Tumblr to send me prompts of their own!Leave requests in the comments or in my ask box on my Tumblr @iiloulouiiRequests that end up being under 1500 words are posted on here, if they are more or have a kind of plot or possible sequel they will be posted by themselves.





	1. Chapter 1

** Anonymous Request:**

**Well if you love prompts I hope you don't mind me adding one of my own. I would love to read about the moment Daryl realises he loves Paul. Not the "Yeah he's cute" kind of love but the "OMG I want to spend the rest of my life with this man" kind.**

  

* * *

   

Daryl feels something touching his face, a soft caress of something. He’s awake but not really awake, eyes still closed and mind still turned off. “Daryl.” He hears a whisper of his name come from somewhere above him and after a few moments it comes again. “Daryl.” The voice soft, calm and gentle to his ears. “Wake up, baby.” Comes after another few moments and the hunter feels fingers thread into his hair. 

Daryl finally lets his eyes flutter open, the blue irises becoming exposed to the world. His vision is blurry before it focuses, he blinks a few times then let’s his eyes settle to above him. Paul is standing beside the bed leaning down over him, he’s fully awake and dressed in cargo pants and a green sweater that makes him look ever so soft, his long chestnut hair has been pulled up into a bun at the top of his head. “Good morning, gorgeous.” Paul whispers and places a soft kiss on each of his cheeks, Daryl feels his stomach flip and a little smile tugs at his lips, he’s used to all the pet names that Paul calls him now but they still make him blush and smile. He loves it though, he has never had anyone call him baby, sweetheart, gorgeous or honey before. The first time Paul had ever called him by a pet name was before they were even together, it was just after Paul had got him back to The Hilltop after rescuing him from the sanctuary, after showering and having something to eat Daryl curled up in Paul’s bed and went to sleep while Paul read at the table. He slept for an hour or more before he woke up screaming, immediately Paul was at his side, holding him against his body and shushing him. Paul petted his head and whispered soft words to him like; “You’re okay, sweetheart.” “You’re safe.”. 

Daryl mumbles incoherently and wriggles a little trying to free his arms from where they’re tapped under the covers. After a few moments he gets them free and stretches his arms above his head. “Mornin’.” He rasps in return and rubs over his eyes with the pads of his fingers. 

When he goes to sit up Paul places a hand on his chest and gently pushes him back down. “It’s okay, you don’t have to get up yet. It’s only six, I just have to go and have a quick meeting with Rick about the run we’re taking next week.” Paul tells him and Daryl can’t help but feel relief, his entire body feels dead, no energy in it whatsoever. “I just know you don’t like waking up and not knowing where I am, so I just woke you up to tell you. You can go back to sleep, baby.” The younger man tells him quietly, his fingers threading through Daryl’s hair, already making him drift back to sleep. “I won’t be too long, I’ll crawl right back into bed with you when I come back, okay?” 

Daryl nods then lets his eyes close as he settles back down into the bed comfortably, Paul leans down and places a kiss to his forehead before Daryl feels the fingers leave his hair and he drifts back into unconsciousness. 

 

* * *

 

Daryl grunts unhappily when he is torn from his dream, it was a nice dream. He rarely has nice dreams. The dream had been from his own point of view, he was walking through the forest with Paul in front of him. Every now and then Paul would turn around and give him a bright smile, or laugh. Whispers in the background were audible, they sounded like Paul, saying sweet words to him as they wandered through the forest. 

After a few moments he realises the dream has nothing on what’s happening now, Paul’s warm body is pressed up against his back, his bare leg being threaded in between his long ones. The smaller man’s arm is thrown over his stomach and hugging him close and a soft kiss is being pressed to his bare shoulder. The real Paul not just Paul in a dream, his Paul is with him. Daryl feels so much for the man, so much that he can’t handle it sometimes. 

“Yer back.” Daryl grunts, his voice a deep rasp with sleep. 

Paul chuckles into the skin of his shoulder, “I am, baby.” 

Daryl hums and moves so he’s facing Paul instead, Paul gives him a sweet smile and then leans down and pecks his lips softly. Daryl hums and reaches his hand up and brushes his thumb over Paul’s plump bottom lip, he moves his hand so it’s cupping his jaw. He lets his fingers thread into his beard and begins to scratch at his chin, buried beneath his beard. 

The younger man’s lips quirk up in a smile, “That feels nice.” He hums and closes his eyes, he moves his arm so it’s wrapped around Daryl’s shoulders. 

Daryl looks his face over, taking in the pure beauty of it. That perfectly sloped nose, his full beard and his wild eyebrows, his gorgeous eyes are hidden behind his eyelids. Wanting to see the other man’s eyes Daryl leans up and places his lips on Paul’s, the younger man responds quickly, Paul was just beginning to run his tongue over his top lip when Daryl pulled away. 

His aim was achieved, Paul’s eyes open and Daryl smiled, he loves Paul’s eyes. 

“Can I go to sleep now?” Paul asks quietly and places and begins to rub his shoulders. 

Daryl nods. “Mhmm.” 

Paul falls asleep quickly, his breath evening out and his face relaxing. 

As Paul sleeps somehow Daryl ends up listing what he loves about Paul in his head. His eyes that are a perfect blend of colours, his full beard that has left him with beard burn in multiple places, his soft hair that is perfect for threading his fingers into, the way his nose scrunches up every now and then when he sleeps, his gentleness, how despite his size he can beat pretty much anyone between the communities in a fight. He lays listing all the things he loves for what’s probably an hour, wondering how the hell he can love so many things about just one person, it takes him all that time to realise he loves all these things about him because he just loves him in general. 

Loves every single thing about the man laying in bed with him, every single thing. He can’t imagine spending whatever remains of his life with anybody else, he wants to wake up with this man everyday for the rest of his life. Hear his sweet words and see his soft smiles, feel his soft touches. 

He was expecting to feel scared or at least nervous by this but he doesn’t he feels at ease, calm. As if it was meant to be, meant to happen. It feels right, everything feels right. 


	2. Chapter 2

** Anonymous Request:**

** Word Prompt: Toaster ** 

 

* * *

 

They have a routine in the morning. They wake up, they get up and shower together and then dress, then they head down to the kitchen of their Alexandrian house and eat breakfast together, after that they go and do whatever they need to do for the day. It’s been like that since Paul moved in with Daryl at Alexandria sixth months ago, they had been dating for two months at the time. 

But now, since four days ago their routine has been messed up. Well for Paul not Daryl, see Daryl doesn’t really care but Paul, well Daryl has never seen the younger man so grumpy. Every morning for breakfast Paul has strawberry jam on toast or eggs on toast while Daryl just has fruit but now their toaster is broken and Paul isn't happy. 

He huffs and pouts whenever they eat breakfast now, looking down at the fruit he has to eat as if it did something terrible to him. 

Daryl found it kind of cute the first day but now it’s just getting ridiculous, it’s a fucking toaster for god’s sake. 

The fourth day of having no toaster Daryl has to go on a run with Aaron so he wakes up an hour before their usual time and showers, dresses and eats breakfast in peace without having to hear Paul whine about that fucking toaster. Paul is still asleep by the time he has to leave so he goes upstairs to say goodbye to him, they have a rule between them they don’t leave the walls without saying goodbye to each other. It doesn’t matter if they’re mad at each other, if one of them is asleep or if they’re busy, they always say goodbye. 

Daryl stops by the bed and leans down over Paul, he nudges his shoulder until he wakes up. The younger man’s eyes flutter open and he gazes up at him from the bed, eyes sleepy and only half open. 

“I’m leavin’ now. I’ll be back tonight.” Daryl tells him quietly and Paul nods, he reaches his arms up around the hunter’s neck and pulls him down for a kiss. 

They pull apart after a few moments but stay looking into each other's eyes for a few moments. 

“I love you, now go.” Paul whispers and shoves at his chest gently. 

Daryl chuckles and places a soft kiss on his forehead, “I love ya too.” Daryl replies then heads out of there bedroom, he hears Paul mumble a ‘be safe’ as he closes the door. 

 

* * *

 

Paul is in the kitchen packing away freshly washed dishes when Daryl arrives home. Paul is playing music from an old CD player and singing along so he doesn’t hear that Daryl has entered the kitchen until he placed the box down on the counter, somewhat loudly.

Paul’s head whips around and once he sees the source of the noise was Daryl he’s hurrying towards the hunter, pulling him into a hug when he’s in reach. Daryl smiles and wraps his arms around his shorter boyfriend’s shoulders, Paul rubs the small of his back and gently kisses his neck. 

The older man pulls away after a few moments. “Got ya somethin’.” Daryl grunts and nods his head towards the counter. 

Paul’s eyebrows furrow in confusion for a second before he turns to the counter, a wide smile breaks out over his face when he sees the brand new, still in it’s box toaster. 

The smaller man chuckles a little before he turns back to Daryl and hugs him again. “Thank you, I love you!” He exclaims, he’s squeezing Daryl tightly as he rocks their bodies from side to side enthusiastically. 

Daryl chuckles and kisses the top of Paul’s head. “Was sick of yer whinin’.” The hunter grunts and Paul laughs into his shoulder. 

The next morning Paul cooks them both eggs on toast for breakfast, happily using his new toaster for the first time. 


	3. Chapter 3

**Anonymous Request:**

**Hi I would love to have a prompt filled. Sleepy NR is just adorable. Now imagine Paul being overcome by the cuteness that is Sleepy Daryl**

  

* * *

 

Paul jumps from where he lays on the bed when he hears the front door slam, the signal that Daryl is home. Boots being pulled off loudly reaches his ears a few seconds later, he finishes the page of his book that he’s on then folds down the next one. He closes the book and places it down on the bed beside him right as he hears Daryl begin to climb the stairs.

Daryl walks through the bedroom door a few moments later and immediately begins stripping his clothes off, making Paul raise his eyebrows.

Paul clears his throat and speaks up. “Um, what are you doing?” His voice confused as he watches Daryl undress.

Daryl growls in irritation when he struggles with his socks, losing his balance and nearly falling on his ass. “Takin’ my clothes off.” He replies, followed by him shoving kid jeans and boxers down his legs.

Paul bites his lip as he drags his eyes over Daryl’s now completely bare body. “Okay but why?” He asks and scratches his nose.

Daryl doesn’t reply instead he just grunts and walks into their wardrobe, Paul can hear shuffling coming from inside.

After a few moments Daryl emerges from the wardrobe again, carrying his pyjamas in his arms.

Daryl walks straight passed the bed and into the ensuite bathroom, he leaves the door open but Paul can’t see him anyway. The shower starts after a few moments, Paul sighs. Daryl is in one of his moods.

The younger man stands up from the bed and walks towards Daryl’s pile of dirty clothes, he bends down and gathers all the clothes in his arms. He then moves to the other side of the room to throw the dirty clothes in the hamper, it’s beginning to fill up, he’ll need to do a load of washing soon.

He flops back down onto the bed and opens his book again.

Five minutes later Paul hears the shower stop, followed by cursing and fumbling as Daryl gets dressed.

The hunter emerges from the bathroom wearing black sweats and a grey hoodie. His hair is dry so he must have kept it out of the water. He looks clean now.

Paul is is still sitting upright from when he put his hair up in a bun a minute or so ago.

Daryl moves towards the bed, he crawls onto the bed and then Paul’s lap, one leg either side of him as he buries his face in the smaller man’s shoulder.

The action surprises Paul a little but he still moves his arms and wraps them around Daryl’s back, running his palms back and forth over the skin. The hunter groans into his shoulder and moves so that they fall back onto the bed.

Paul chuckles when his head hits the pillow, he squeezes Daryl’s hips affectionately. “Are you okay?” He asks the older man quietly and begins rubbing his back again. Daryl mumbles something into Paul’s shoulder that he can’t understand. “What?” He asks.

Daryl moves his head it’s not shoved into his shoulder, “Jus’ tired.” He repeats himself then shoves his face back into the younger man’s shoulder.

Paul chuckles a little and wraps his arms around Daryl tighter, trying to keep him warm. Daryl hums then shoves his arms under Paul’s body, he lets out a happy sigh and begins to nuzzle into his neck.

Paul smiles and tilts his head to place a kiss on Daryl’s hair, the older man rumbles but doesn’t say anything as Paul begins scratching up down his back under his shirt.

The hunter falls asleep after a few minutes, letting his heavy eyes close. Knowing he was safe with Paul he let himself relax and take a break from the world for a while.

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Anonymous Request:**

***raises hand* I got one: first time Daryl sees Paul naked but it's pre relationship.**

 

* * *

 

Daryl hears footsteps climbing up the watch tower ladder, after a few moments Tara’s head pops up. “Hey dude, you’re now relieved of watch duty.” She tells him and gives him a salute. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and stands up, he passes the gun to Tara and begins making his way down the ladder, “See ya, later.” He grunts when he reaches the bottom and Tara shouts a goodbye to him as he begins walking away. 

He’s halfway back to his house when he hears Rick shout for him, he stops in his path and spins around. The leader of the community is walking towards him with Judith on his hip. “Hey.” Rick greets him when he’s within a few metres of the hunter. 

“What’s up?” The hunter grunts, he just wants to get home, have something to eat and then get some sleep. Him and Paul have been incredibly busy the past couple of weeks, going on runs and doing repairs on whatever needed it. It was discovered during the preparations for the war that Daryl and Paul work very well together, now nearly two months later they’re still paired up. They spend so much time together that they’ve become quite close and have become roommates, moving in together made sense because of their similar schedules.

Rick readjusts his daughter and then speaks up. “Need ya to double check that Jesus is still good to go on that run with Rosita and Aaron next week, can ya ask ‘im for me?” He asks. 

“Sure, let ya know tomorrow.” Daryl replies and gives Judith’s little hand a gentle squeeze before he turns around and begins walking back to his house. 

When he walks through the front door he toes of his boots, Paul’s boots are sitting by the door, that means he’s home too. 

Daryl walks into the kitchen and fills up a glass with water from the tap and gulps it down as he looks out the window at his and the younger man’s backyard. He leaves his glass in the sink and then makes his way to the stairs, he grunts at the pain in his calf muscles as he climbs them. A few days ago he and Paul had to run from a large mob of walkers, the muscles in his legs still haven’t recovered. 

When he reaches the top of the stairs he walks down the hallway to Paul’s bedroom, when he reaches it he can hear shuffling coming from inside so he opens the door and steps into the room. 

Turns out he should have knocked. 

Paul is standing with his back to the hunter, he’s completely naked. His pale skin exposed to Daryl, his muscled back and his perky ass facing him. Paul spun his head around when he heard the door open. 

“Shit! Fuck. Sorry!” Daryl exclaims and turns to face the open door, he tries to get the sight of Paul out of his mind and wills his dick to behave. 

He hears Paul chuckle behind him. “Relax, Daryl, It’s fine. I have boxers on now, you can turn around.” Paul tells him, his voice full of laughter. 

Daryl turns around hesitantly and tries not to groan when he sees that Paul is now standing facing him, his bare torso completely bare in front of Daryl’s eyes. Daryl drags his eyes over the younger man’s torso, his abs, the happy trail that goes from his bellybutton and disappears under his boxers and the sparse dark hair over his chest and nipples. 

“Darryyylll?” Paul says, dragging out Daryl’s name. 

Daryl cheeks turn bright red when he realises Paul had been saying his name and he was too busy checking him out to notice. He briefly looks up at Paul’s face and sees that the smaller man is smirking at him with raised eyebrows. “Wha’?” He growls and looks away from Paul’s face again, focusing on his own feet instead. 

Paul laughs lightly. “Well I’m guessing you had a reason for coming into my room, so what is it?” He asks and Daryl can’t help but call him a smart ass in his head. 

Daryl clears his throat and scratches the back of his neck. “Rick asked me ta make sure yer still good ta go on tha run with Rosita and Aaron next week.” His voice is quiet and filled with embarrassment as he looks anywhere but Paul. 

“Yeah, all good.” Paul replies and turns back to the bed and begins getting dressed into sweats and a tee-shirt. 

“Right, well um. I’m gonna go make dinner.” Daryl sates awkwardly and then hurries out of the room and back down stairs. 

Paul rolls his eyes and chuckles at the hunter. 


	5. Chapter 5

** Anonymous Request:**

** I have a request for you! Could you do a thing where Paul and Daryl are arguing and Paul had enough and he goes to sleep on the couch and then later that night Daryl comes downstairs because he hates sleeping alone and then he just kinda leans against the couch by Paul's face and goes to sleep and when Paul wakes up that morning he's like "aww"? Pretty please? ** 

 

* * *

   

“You know what? Fuck you!” Paul yelled in irritation, he storms over to the bed and grabs his pillow.

“Tha yell ya doin’?” Daryl growls and crosses his arms, anger dripping from him. 

Paul spins back around. “I’m going to sleep on the couch because I’ve had enough of you treating me like a fucking child!” The younger man yells, overcome by his own anger. 

Daryl reaches for his wrist as he walks past him. “Paul.” He says softly, his voice filled with guilt. 

The smaller man yanks his wrist from Daryl’s grip roughly. “Fuck you, don’t touch me.” He tells him and then proceeds to storm out of the bedroom and down the stairs. 

Paul drops down onto the couch, shoving his face into the pillow. He lifts his head up from the pillow after a few seconds and begins punching it out of anger, a few tears fall from his eyes and roll down his cheeks. He stops after a few moments and shoves his face back into the pillow, waiting to drift off to sleep. 

 

* * *

 Daryl groans and sits up, he glances to the clock on the bedside table. 

2am and he still hasn’t gotten any sleep. 

He rubs over his face with the palms of his hands, he sighs deeply and sits in silence for a few moments. He takes another deep breath before he throws the blankets off of his body and gets up from the bed. 

He descends down the stairs quietly, his bare feet are silent on the floorboards as he walks through their house to where Paul will be. 

Paul is laying spread out on his back on the couch, one arm thrown over his face and the other over his stomach, his chest is rising and falling with his deep breaths. 

The hunter can't help but smile at him softly, he sits down on the floor quietly, his back up against the coffee table so he’s facing Paul. He watches the younger man for a few minutes before he closes his eyes and shifts to get more comfortable, maybe with Paul only being a foot away from him he can get to sleep, even if they aren’t touching. 

 

* * *

 

 Paul blinks his eyes open, trying to rid his vision of the blurriness. His eyebrows furrow in confusion when he sees the ceiling above him, they don’t have a chandelier in the bedroom, he spreads his palm out on the surface beneath him. It’s leather, he’s on the couch not in bed. 

He hears a noise beside him and turns his head, Daryl had made a grunt type sound in his sleep. 

The younger man smiles softly at the hunter, he feels guilt overcome him. He knows Daryl can’t sleep properly without him, he had been a dick last night. 

“Daryl.” He says softy, the older man stirs slightly but stays asleep so Paul repeats himself a little louder. “Daryl.” 

As Daryl blinks his eyes open Paul reaches out and places his hand on his cheek, he strokes his thumb over Daryl’s sharp cheekbone as the hunter blinks himself awake. After a minute or so Daryl’s own hand joins Paul’s, his thumb stroking Paul’s knuckles. 

“‘M sorry fer last night, I know ya can look after yourself. I jus’ worry about ya.” Daryl says quietly, almost whimpering and his eyes begin to water. 

“Shh, baby.” Paul soothes him. “Come here.” He says. 

Daryl does as Paul says and moves to the couch, he crawls onto the couch and on top of Paul. He shoves his face into the younger man’s shoulder and wriggles on top of him until he’s comfortable. Paul’s arms wrap around his back and rub soothingly, he tilts his head and places a kiss to Daryl’s temple. 

The older man sniffles and nuzzles into his neck. “Love ya.” He whispers quietly, his voice muffled by the skin of Paul’s neck. 

Paul smiles and places another kiss to Daryl’s temple. “I love you too, sweetheart.” He responds, rubbing Daryl’s back comfortingly. 


	6. Chapter 6

**Anonymous Request:**

**Hi!! Could you do Enid suggesting that Daryl gets his ears peirced and she gets to nervous to do it herself so Jesus has to.... only Jesus promised he would go next (pre-relationship)**

 

* * *

Daryl lifts his cup to his lips, letting the mix of vodka and orange juice fill his mouth. He swallows down the mouthful and then nods his head, giving Jesus the okay. Enid, Eduardo and Maggie sit on the trailer’s couch watching the two men. Enid and Eduardo are drunk and laughing their asses off while Maggie, sober because she’s still breastfeeding, sits shaking her head but still laughing. Daryl sits at the dining table, drinking while Jesus numbs his ear with an ice cube and sterilises a needle with alcohol.

For weeks, Enid has been bugging Daryl to let her pierce his ears. She insists that it would suit him, make him look “Badasser” her words not his. She became even more annoying and insistant after she had a few drinks in her, eventually Daryl gave in because he was just sosick of her whining. He had two conditions though, Jesus would be the one to pierce his ears because he was the most sober and Jesus would then have to pierce his own ears after he did Daryl’s.

Daryl winces as the needle pierces through his ear, he bites his lip and gnaws on it.

“All good?” Jesus asks from behind him, the hunter can hear Enid giggling hysterically from the couch.

“Fantastic.” Daryl grunts and then gulps down more of his orange juice/vodka mix.

Jesus laughs and takes the needle out, he replaces the needle with the flat matte black, circular stud earring. The younger man then moves to Daryl’s other side and begins numbing his non pierced ear. “Is that numb enough?” Jesus asks after a few minutes.

After another swig of his drink Daryl replies. “Yep.” He replies, he’s that bloody drunk he can’t even tell.

“Okay then.” Jesus says and picks the needle up again.

The needle slides through the lobe of Daryl’s ear and the older man winces again. Once again the needle is replaced with the matching earring.

Daryl stands up from his seat and walks over to the mirror hanging above the dresser. He has a clear view of his ears since Enid had tied his hair back in a knot before Jesus started. It may be because he’s drunk but he doesn’t think he looks that bad they even kind of suit him.

When Daryl turns back around Jesus is sitting down, Maggie in front of him holding up a hand mirror for him to see what he’s doing. He’s holding the needle up to his ear and begins pushing it through after a few seconds, the younger man’s face scrunches up a little and Daryl’s ready to tell Jesus the deal is off, the other man is in pain and he doesn’t like it but once the needle is through the younger man laughs at something Maggie says and Daryl lets it go.

After a few minutes both of Jesus’ ears are pierced, his earrings match Daryl’s except his earring aren't matte black they’re shiny black.

“Happy now?” Daryl grunts and drops to floor in front of Enid who’s sitting comfortably against the pillows of the old couch.

Enid smiles widely and leans forward, she places her hands on the side of his head, she tilts his head from side to side so she can examine his ears. “Yes, I am.” She replies then sits back against the couch.

Jesus drops to the ground beside the hunter and hands Daryl his now refilled cup. “You’ll be thanking her later, Daryl.” Jesus slurs, the hunter grunts and swallows a large mouthful of his drink. Jesus grips Daryl’s forearm with his hand and squeezes. “Seriously, Daryl. You look hot with them, well hotter than what you already did.” Jesus says and then proceeds to lay down on the floor.

Daryl turns his head and watches him, he ignores the dull ache he feels in his ears and heat in his cheeks. “Thanks.” He whispers and then sculls the rest of drink.


	7. Chapter 7

**Anonymous Request:**

**here's a desus prompt: food fight in the kitchen**

 

* * *

 

They step into their apartment and immediately pull off their shoes and then head into the small kitchen, tossing their shopping bags down on the counter and Paul turns on the oven.

“Are you ready, hubby?” Paul asks cheekily and wriggles his eyebrows at Daryl from his side of the counter.

Daryl grins back at him and nods. “Imma kick yer ass.” He replies and reaches into his back.

“Fuck off.” Paul replies and reaches into his own shopping bag, placing his ingredients out on the counter and then heading into one of the drawers for cupcake tins.

The previous night they had been at Tara and Rosita’s apartment, drinking and mucking around together. Daryl and Paul, being too drunk to drive home ended up passing out on their couch. When they woke up the next morning they were informed by Tara that while drunk the two of them had been challenging each other to a bake off, practically forcing Tara and Rosita to be the judges apparently.

And since the two of them are crazy competitive when it comes to each other, now that they’re sober, they’re going ahead with it.

They spent the entire time they mixed together the ingredients trash talking each other and throwing the occasional chocolate chip at each other.

Things escalated when they both went to put their cupcakes the oven at the same time. They ended up trying to shoulder each other out of the way and whacking their hips together.

Finally they gave each other a break and Paul put his cupcakes in first, turning around and grinning as he steps over to his side of he counter. He dips two of his fingers into his mixing bowl and makes sure they’re covered in cake mix and then turning around, he smears his fingers all over Daryl’s cheek right as the other man turns around from the oven.

Daryl stares at him in shock. “Ya little asshole.” He growls and then launches at him.

Paul darts away from him, grabbing a can of half empty condensed milk as he does. He makes sure Daryl doesn’t see it.

“I’m sorry! I’m sorry!” He shouts repeatedly, smiling widely and holding his hands up in surrender, hiding the condensed milk behind his back.

Daryl furrows his eyebrows at him in question and then slowly begins moving closer to him after a few moments.

Paul smiles at him and Daryl cautiously placed a hand on his hip, Paul smiles even wider and then lifts his hand up. He quickly raises the can of condensed above Daryl’s head and lets the contents pour over his hair, keeping one hand around his waist to hold him still as Daryl shouts in surprise.

Paul laughs loudly and then yelps when Daryl is suddenly throwing flower at his face and ducking out from under his arm.

“Fuck!” Paul shouts and then grabs his own bag of flower.

They continue on like this for a while, using any thing on the benches as ammo and absolutely covering each other in it. They swear and laugh as they do, coughing on flower and covering their eyes.

They only stop when Tara and Rosita are suddenly announcing their arrival, having let themselves inside at some point.

“What the fuck are you guys doing?” Tara asks, furrowing her eyebrows but smirking.

Neither of them say anything, they just burst out laughing and Daryl lovingly pulls Paul into his chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Requested by @vbabe14:**

**Sure! Maybe... Paul's been flirting with Daryl, but Daryl never quite reacted, so when Daryl suddenly invites Paul over for dinner, Paul's a nervous mess. Daryl has a nice romantic dinner set up and is so sweet and romantic, complete opposite of what Paul had expected!**

 

* * *

 

 Paul smiled at Daryl and then glanced him up and down. “Digging the man bun, Daryl. Suits you.” Paul told him, smirking slightly when he saw the rose blush coming up on the other man’s cheeks.

An hour or so ago, Daryl had begrudgingly let Enid tie his hair into a small knot after watching him push it out of his eyes continuously as he cleaned some of his and Paul’s knives.

“Got watch duty, see ya later.” Daryl replied quietly and then began making his way out of Barrington and into the cool morning air.

Paul’s stomach swirled with its usual disappointment as Daryl hadn’t replied to his comment, he blushed sure but that wasn’t much. He huffed slightly and then stood from his seat on the couch, he adjusted his wrinkled shirt and then began making his way up to the stairs to Maggie’s room.

 

* * *

 

Hours later the sun was beating down on Paul as he worked in the gardens of The Hilltop, Maggie had just left to breastfeed Hershel Jr, leaving Paul alone.

Not for long though, Daryl arrived a few minutes after she left and stood by him awkwardly as he fiddled with his fingers. “You good?” Paul asked him in concern and brushed the dirt from his hands on his pants.

Daryl nodded and looked off into the distance, purposely avoiding Paul’s eyes and watching the nearby children chasing each other instead.

“Sure?” Paul asked, furrowing his brows and glancing the other man up and down.

Daryl was silent for a few moments. “Jus’ wanna ask ya somethin’.” He grunted nervously a few moments later, deep raspy voice shaky and thick with his southern accent.

Paul became even more confused. “Sure, what is it?” He replied.

“Wanna have dinner with me?” Daryl said quickly and looked down at the ground, “Like a date.” He grunted a moment later. 

It took Paul a few moments to even realise what Daryl had asked him and when he did his eyes widened and his pink lips parted in surprise, he stuttered out a few words that didn’t even sound like words and then almost tripped over a shovel as he shifted on his feet. “Yeah, I’d like that.” He replied quietly, he licked his lips and flicked his long hair out of his face.

Daryl’s shoulders seemed to sag in relief and he looked up at him finally, his lips pulled into a small smile and his entire face was flushed red. “Kay. Um meet me at eight at the back balcony?” He asked nervously, voice quiet and he looked away from Paul again.

Paul smiled at the same time his stomach bubbled happily and nervously. “Sounds good, I’ll see you there.”Paul replied softly and Daryl gave him a small smile and then hurried off to their trailer.

 

* * *

 

Four hours later Paul was walking up the highest staircase in Barrington House and making his way to the balcony to where Daryl had told him to meet him.

Paul had dressed nicely, a nice and clean white button up that he had tucked into a pair of black slacks that matched his clean black combat boots. He had also pulled his hair up into a half up half down style, Maggie had told him that it looked nice on him.

Paul pulled opened the door that lead out to the balcony and stepped out into the cool night air, his eyes widened when he looked around the balcony.

A small wooden table for two sat in the middle and was set with plates, cutlery and glasses filled with red wine. A meal of spaghetti had been placed on the plates, melting candles were laid out on the table and more were around other various places on the balcony, some on the railing, floors and windowsills.

His eyes finally landed on Daryl who was standing nervously by the railing and putting out his cigarette, he was dressed cleanly too, wearing his nice jeans and a shirt with sleeves.

“Wow.” Paul murmured and looked around again before back at Daryl, smiling softly and nervously.

“Hi.” Daryl stuttered and looked Paul up and down, Paul felt relief that Daryl seemed to be just as nervous as he was.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Requested by anonymous.

** Anonymous Request: **

** So i imagine the water in Pauls trailer being luke warm at best? Imagine him having a real hot shower at Alexandria. And Daryl decides to heat it up some. **

 

* * *

****

Daryl finishes brushing his teeth and places his yellow toothbrush back into it’s holder next to Paul’s green one. 

He smiles softly as he hears Paul humming from behind the shower curtain, some song that he doesn’t recognise. Last night had been their first night together in Alexandria since moving back, the both of them taking up residence in an empty house a few down from Rick’s. Daryl had already been in the safe-zone for a few days while Paul stayed longer at The Hilltop to finish his work on the gardens before travelling over, he had arrived in the middle of the night and after a brief scare Daryl was pleasantly surprised to have Paul crawling into bed with him and pulling him into his arms. 

“Leavin’ now, Paul.” Daryl calls over the noise of the shower and shrugs on his vest, he has a meeting about an upcoming run with Rick he has to get to. 

The shower curtain is suddenly pulled back and Paul is ducking his head through the gap as to not let the water spray through the bathroom. “Okay, don’t be too long.” Paul replies and smiles softly at him, droplets of water running from his hairline and down his face. 

Daryl takes a step towards Paul and presses their lips together, Paul hums into the kiss and tries to deepen it only to have Daryl pull back and smirk at him. “See ya soon.” Daryl replies and Paul smiles again before he disappears behind the shower curtain. 

 

* * *

 

Nearly forty minutes later Daryl returns to the house and shouts Paul’s name, brows furrowing when he gets no reply, Paul hadn’t said he was going anywhere. 

As he walks up the stairs he hears the sound of the water running, his eyes widen in panic and he begins to run, worried that Paul had somehow lost his incredible coordination and fell in the shower, managed to knock himself out. 

He runs into the bathroom and rips the curtain open.   
  
“Fuck!” Paul shouts in surprise and falls back so that he’s leaning against the wall, looking absolutely ridiculous with one hand over his heart and another over dick, bright eyes wide and panicked for moment before he’s leaning forward and shoving Daryl. “What the fuck is wrong with you?!” Paul shouts. 

Daryl finds himself trying not to laugh at Paul’s reaction. “Fuck that was good.” He manages to get out as he strains his face to try not to laugh, Paul still glaring intensely at him. 

“Why did you do that?” Paul grumbles and turns steps back under the water again, the liquid rushing over his face and down his body. 

Daryl gets his composure and begins to strip himself of his own clothes, deciding that he very much wants to join Paul underneath the hot water. “I’ve been gone almost an hour, thought ya fell or somethin’.” He replies and then steps into the shower, Paul moving to the side to give himself more room. 

Paul shakes his head and grabs their pink loofa, he begins washing Daryl’s chest. “Since the world ended I’ve had maybe four hot showers.” Paul replied and took time to wash over Daryl’s nipples. “Just decided to enjoy it.” 

Daryl smiles fondly at him at him and then leans down to kiss him, pecking his lips softly. “Get to have one everyday now.” He tells the other man. 

Paul smiles wider. “Hopefully you’ll be joining me.” He replies and leans up to kiss him again. 


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was just a really cute prompt so I had to do it, It's a little changed as it's Daryl and Paul just chilling with Judith but there's still playing!

**Requested by beejohnlocked**

**I would love a little ficlet where Jesus sees Daryl bonding or playing with Judith and dies from his pining feels. And then they kiss hahahahahaha**

 

* * *

 

Paul walks through the house until he reaches the kitchen, he plucks himself an apple from the fruit bowl and takes a bite, immediately beginning to satisfy his growling stomach. He walks down the hallway, ducking his head into each room to try and locate his housemate who he hadn’t seen since earlier in that morning when they ate breakfast together.

Paul is about to make his way up the stairs to Daryl’s room, hoping that maybe the hunter has decided to catch up on some much needed sleep, but he hears a high pitched giggle coming from the house’s back porch so he makes his way there instead.

He pulls the door open and steps out onto the porch, finding Daryl and Judith sitting cross legged on the wooden floorboards playing with a colourful puzzle between them. “Hi.” Paul greets when they look up at him, Daryl doesn’t say anything just gives him a small smile and goes back to the puzzle, placing a piece in its designated spot.

Judith however yells “Hi, Jeejee!” Enthusiastically and waves at him.

Paul smiles at the name he’s adopted from the little girl, when she was much younger she was unable to say all the syllables in ‘Jesus’ and nobody but Daryl calls him Paul so, the little girl began calling him Jeejee since it was simple. And now almost eight months later she still calls him it.

“Hi, Judy.” He coos and sits down on his knees, he leans over and kisses the toddler’s temple, she grins at him and he pushes some of her blonde curls out of her eyes.

Paul looks up and finds Daryl smiling softly at him, Paul smiles back and gets more comfortable. “How long are we babysitting for?” Paul asks curiously and helps Judith place a puzzle piece in its spot.

Daryl shrugs. “Michonne and Rick got watch duty all night and Carl and Enid are having a date.” Daryl replies quietly, as if he didn’t want to disturb the peaceful atmosphere.

“A date huh?” Paul says, smirking and wriggling his eyebrows at the other man.

Daryl rolls his eyes and stands up, stiff knees popping as he does. “Shut up,” The man grunts and Paul knows he would have been sworn at if Judith wasn’t around. Daryl picks up Judith who was holding her arms up from him, he holds her to his chest and rubs her back softly over he blue and white polka dot dress.

Paul’s heart aches at the sight, he only ever sees Daryl be gentle like this with the small girl. “Are you okay, Judith?” Paul asks softly and steps closer to Daryl, he places a hand on the back of the little girls head as her face is buried in the hunter’s shoulder.

Judith let’s out a little whine, her cheerful mood seeming to have changed into a somewhat grumpy one. “Think she needs to sleep.” Daryl says and Paul nods in agreement, it’s nearing six thirty which is roughly the time the little blondie gets put down for the night.

“Let’s take her to bed then,” Paul replies and gives Daryl a smile before he leans down and cleans up the puzzle while Daryl takes Judith up to the spare room that they use as hers. 

Once he has the puzzle cleaned up Paul makes his way up the stairs and down to the very end of the hallway where Judith’s small room is, they use that room as it’s right beside Daryl’s and the other man wants her close.

Paul walks into the room and finds Judith standing up on the bed giggling as Daryl changes her into her pyjamas. Daryl smiles at her and Paul’s heart expands twelve sizes when Daryl blows a raspberry on Judith’s tummy and she squeals with delight.

Paul chuckles and Daryl looks over at him started, unaware that Paul had entered the room. The man’s cheeks are flushed red in embarrassment as he looks away and pulls Judith’s shirt on. “Does she need to brush her teeth?” Paul asks as he places the puzzle box back in its drawer, choosing not to embarrass Daryl further.

Daryl shakes his head and then helps Judith crawl under the covers of the small single bed. “She did before she went outside.” Daryl replies as he tucks the covers under the little girls chin, he smooths down her curls with his big hand.

“Okay.” Paul nods and steps up beside Daryl, he sits down on the bed by Judith’s legs and smiles softly at her. “You need anything?” He asks softly.

She shakes her head and her eyes are already beginning to droop. “Nope!” She says and reaches for the teddy bear on the bed beside her, she clutches it to her chest and closes her eyes.

Paul smiles and stands up from the bed after stroking her squishy cheek softly for a few moments. “Goodnight, Judy.” He says and begins making his way to the door, he leans up against the doorway once he reaches it to watch Daryl.

He smiles to himself as he watches Daryl whisper something that sounds suspiciously like “Sleep well, you sleepy head.” Before he kisses her forehead sweetly and joins Paul at the door. “Get us if you need us.” He tells her before they both step out of the doorframe and he pulls the door closed gently.

They both turn and begin making their way downstairs again. “Wanna go outside?” Daryl asks quietly, nervously even.

Paul nods and smiles at the other man when they reach the bottom of the stairs. “That sounds good.” He replies and they step back out onto the porch.

“What did ya do today?” Daryl asks as they sit down on the porch swing together, Paul tucking a leg under himself and leaning his head back.

Paul sighs. “Had a watch duty and then helped Eric do some sorting in the in the pantry, I then had a very competitive game of pool with Rosita.” Paul tells him.

Daryl chuckles softly, thinking back to his own pool match against Rosita a few months ago. He’s pretty sure he had learned how to swear in Spanish by the end of their game. “She’s like that.” He replies.

They sit in silence for a few minutes with their legs and shoulders touching. All while the same question that Paul’s had for months is swimming around in his head, he takes a deep breath and decides to just do it. “Did you have children?” He asks hurriedly. “Before all this, I mean.” He adds softly.

Daryl looks over at him in surprise and his brows are raised. “Nah,” He replies softly after a few minutes and stretches his arms above his head.

“Oh,” Paul says softly, he can’t decide if he’s surprised or not. “It’s just you’re so good with Judith, I couldn’t help wondering.”

Daryl looks over at him and their eyes move together for a few moments before Daryl breaks it. “Had nothin’ like that.” The other man grunts quietly, shifting and looking out into the backyard.

Paul looks at the other man sadly before he places a hand on the hunter’s knee and squeezes softly. “You got something now, family, friends.” Paul murmurs, rubbing his knee now instead.

Daryl looks at him again. “You.” He mumbles and Paul’s eyes widen against his will, Daryl looks down at his feet and begins chewing at a hangnail.

Paul snaps himself out of it and smiles softly, he moves so he’s facing Daryl and he leans closer. He can feel the nervous energy radiating from Daryl. “Yeah,” Paul whispers and places a hand on Daryl’s jaw to turn his head so he’s looking at him. “You got me.”

The smallest of smiles lifts Daryl’s lips and he glances down at his lap again nervously before Paul is leaning into him. Paul presses their lips together softly for a few seconds and pulls back when he doesn’t get a reaction from Daryl, Daryl takes a deep breath out of his mouth as Paul strokes his cheekbone with his thumb.

“You good?” Paul whispers nervously because he wants this so bad and will be heartbroken if Daryl doesn’t.

Daryl nods a moment later and then pushes his lips onto Paul’s again, it’s a little messy and desperate but Paul thinks it’s perfect. He presses back against Daryl and moves closer to him, kissing him a little firmer and he can’t help but smile against the other man’s lips when Daryl moans softly.

The kiss comes to a natural end and they pull apart, keeping their forwards presses together and feeling each other’s breath against their faces.

Paul smiles and whispers. “You have definitely got me.”


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is terrible I am so sorry

** Anonymous Request: **

** Would you write drunk Paul falling asleep in Daryls bathtub? Hey, blame your cat for this ask **

* * *

 

Daryl blinks awake and groans immediately, he rolls over and shoves his face into his soft pillow. His head throbs at the effort making him groan again, last night had been a blur, Tara and Rosita had thrown a party at his house because it’s bigger than their apartment and after making them promise nobody was to fuck with his stuff, he agreed. 

By midnight his house was like a frat house in full party mode, people absolutely everywhere and all of them drunk off their heads. He was too, for once he decided “fuck it” and started drinking along with everyone else, the party was at his house after all, why shouldn't he enjoy it?

He remembers a few things, Tara and Rosita table dancing at one point, Rick and Michonne having a very verbal argument about something absolutely ridiculous that ended in them very aggressively making out against the wall and Daryl in his drunken mind didn’t tell them to stop. He instead, lead them through the hallway to his spare bedroom and then left them there. He’s pretty sure he remembers Carl and Enid retreating to his attic where he has a little man cave which that now he’s sober makes him cringe, he remembers a few more things: intense games of pool, beer pong and even fucking Mario Kart tournaments at one point. 

Daryl eventually groans and gets up again, almost moaning in delight when he finds a bottle of water along with some pills on his nightstand. He grabsthe water and pills immediately, gulping down a few mouthfuls before he tosses in the pills. He spots a note that would have been beside the bottle that’s now on his bed, he picks up the note and reads what has been left for him a messy scrawl. 

 

_Take these and get some rest, thanks for the great party! Me and Rosita will be round later to clean up after we’ve cleaned ourselves up and are feeling like our heads aren’t going to explode._

_Btw we slept on your kitchen table and Rick, Michonne, Carl and Enid are still here._

_Xxx Tara_

 

Daryl feels relief that he doesn’t have to clean up the mess that his house is surely covered in, and also rolls his eyes because he already guessed that Rick and Michonne along with the kids were still here and he immediately decides that he will not be going to wake them up, he’ll leave them to do that themselves. 

After taking a few moments to take a few deep breaths to try and calm his pounding head before he stands up and begins walking, he has the plan to go downstairs and drink seven cups of coffee and eat cereal right from the box. The cool air overcomes him once he’s out of the warmth of under his covers, he finds himself glad that he had somehow changed into a pair of sweats and t-shirt before he went to sleep the previous night. 

He gets about three steps before his stomach is swirling violently and he can feel bile rising in his throat, he rushes into his ensuite bathroom, the door slamming against the wall as he drops to his knees in front of the toilet and begins emptying the contents of his stomach into the bowl. 

After a few minutes the retching and gagging stops and he sits back a bit, moving to sit on his ass instead of his knees. He startles violently when the curtain of his shower tub beside him is being yanked open and a man who’s sitting up in there is revealed. 

“What the fuck?!” Daryl exclaims, finding himself very thankful that he has clothes on. 

The man groans and now that Daryl isn’t in flight or fight mode he realises the man that was apparently sleeping in his tub is Paul, Maggie’s best friend that had joined their little friend group years ago when he had moved to their city. 

Maybe Daryl would be pissed or uncomfortable that this guy had been sleeping in pretty much the same room as him without him knowing but he knows Paul, the two are close friends and Daryl trusts the other man so it doesn’t bother him. 

Paul groans and rubs his temples. “Fuck.” He says and looks up at Daryl, he furrows his brows and then continues to look around, looking even more confused when he realises he’s in a bathroom. 

Daryl huffs and reaches out to the other man, smirking at him as he pats down his wild long hair that’s sticking out every which way. “Remember when ya came in here?” Daryl asks and Paul chuckles lightly, slightly leaning into Daryl’s hand but the man catches it anyway. 

“Not a clue.” Paul replies tiredly, yawning widely afterwards and looking almost disappointed when Daryl finally draws his hand away from Paul’s hair, the long chestnut strands now looking neater due to Daryl’s petting. 

Daryl rolls his eyes and at this point he’s not even surprised that Paul had fallen asleep in his bathtub, he’s seen the other man do stranger things while drunk, he’s found him passed out in stranger places. 

Paul stands up from where he was still sitting in bath, he climbs out clumsily and Daryl blushes at the sight of the man in ripped jeans and a white t-shirt, the jeans unbuttoned making them fall loosely on his hips and expose some of the fabric of his light blue boxers beneath them. 

Paul sighs loudly and grasps the vanity to help hold himself up as he stretches his other arm above his head, Daryl is only able to admire him for a few moments before his stomach is again swirling violently and he’s forced to lean over the toilet. 

He’s amazed that there’s even more him to throw up, he feels himself fill with embarrassment because Paul is still in the room watching and hearing him throw up. He tries to make himself stop but that makes his stomach feel like it’s about to erupt so he just lets himself continue throwing up, he jumps in surprise when fingers are touching his neck and pulling his hair away from his face. 

“Fuck, you don’t hold your alcohol well.” Paul hums as he finishes pulling his hair away, holding it in a small ponytail so he doesn’t get throw up in it and he hears the man shuffling behind him as he gets more comfortable. 

Daryl groans in agreement because he knows he can’t, at least not the morning after. “I’m sorry.” He manages to moan once the vomiting has stopped but he knows it’ll only be a few moments before he is doing it all over again. 

Paul laughs softly and rests his head against Daryl’s back, for his own comfort more than anything. “You’ve got nothing to be sorry for, it’s pretty normal, Daryl.” Paul tells him, rubbing his waist comfortingly with the hand that isn’t holding his hair back. 

Daryl grunts and then is lurching forward again as he continues to throw up. 

Once he’s finally finished he moves away from the toilet and from Paul to lean up against the bath, closing his eyes and begging his head to stop pounding. “How you feelin’?” Daryl asks awkwardly, avoiding Paul’s eyes. 

Paul smiles softly and stands up from where he was still sitting on the tiled floor. “I’m alright, not my first hangover.” He replies and smirks at him as he winks. “Come on, let’s go have a coffee.” Paul says and holds a hand out to help Daryl up. 

“Yeah, alrigh’.” He replies and allows Paul to pull him up from the floor, Paul smiles at him at pats his hip before turning and heading out of the bathroom. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Anonymous Request:**

**How about a fic where Paul thinks about shaving of his beard and Daryl is like HELL NO**

 

* * *

  

Paul pushes the door open and shoves Daryl through it, the man growls at him and grabs his hip to help pull him through too.

They both fall back against the door and breath out in relief, Paul looks over at Daryl and their eyes meet. Paul stands straight again after a moment and steps in front of Daryl, he places his hands on the man’s shoulders and rubs them as he looks over his body.

“Not bit, Paul. I’m fine.” Daryl reassures him, placing a hand on Paul’s hip in turn and he then presses their foreheads together.

Paul smiles softly and feels his erratic heartbeat calm. “Good, that’s good.” He replies, followed by a soft chuckle that he breathes out against Daryl’s lips.

Daryl kisses him a bit firmer and they find themselves wound up in that moment until the sound of walkers finally reaches the door, their decaying limbs smacking against the door as they try to reach them.

They move apart and Daryl moves over to the walker in the middle of the store room, the one he had killed when they were in the room earlier, before the herd had shown up at the gas station they’re raiding.

“Gonna need ta cover ourselves if we wanna get out.” Daryl tells him, looking over at Paul as he squats down beside the body. He looks away from Paul and proceeds to stab his knife into the already shirtless walker, he tears it’s stomach open and grabs a handful of what he needs.

Paul crinkles his nose. “Fantastic.” He grunts and gets down beside Daryl, the two of them begin covering each other in the walker’s insides to disguise themselves. The both of them gag when they get to the part where they have to cover each other’s hair and faces in it, the smell so retched it had their stomachs churning.

 

* * *

 

Paul steps into the bathroom of the Alexandria house they’re sharing for their stay and Daryl follows behind him just moments later, they both begin stripping off their soiled clothes while they allow the shower to heat up to a pleasant temperature.

Daryl steps under the water first, Paul smiles a little at the sound of the other man groaning in relief at of the feeling of the hot water his body. “Eventful day, huh?” Daryl says, his voice barely audible over the noise of the shower.

Paul hums in agreement and looks at himself in the mirror, his entire face in caked with blood and guts. He grimaces at the sight of his beard, matted together and red looking with the blood it’s full of. He sighs in annoyance and reaches for his beard scissors and razor from the vanity drawer, he places he scissors at his beard and is about to cut off a lot more than he usually would but a wet hand grasping his elbow stops him.

“What are ya doin?!” Daryl exclaims, having stepped out of the shower at one point and standing behind him, water dripping down his naked body.

Paul turns around to face him and places a hand on his chest so push him back into the water, not wanting to get water all over the bathroom floor.

“It’s caked with filth, Daryl. It’s best for me to just shave it off and let it grow back, it’ll only take a couple of weeks.” Paul replies, turning back to look in the mirror to look at the knot in the back of his hair that he had just felt with his hand. He internally groans at the sight of more blood covering the back of his naked body.

“No, ya don’t gotta do that.” Daryl replies stubbornly and grabs his wrist, turning him around and urging him to join him under the water. “I’ll clean it, ya don’t gotta shave.” Daryl tells him and as if to prove his point begins washing Paul’s beard with the loofa in his hand.

Paul chuckles and tastes the soap that’s slipped past his lips. “You seem eager to have me keep it, is it your undying love for the beard burn I give you?” Paul asks cheekily and reaches behind Daryl to grasp a firm asscheek in his hand, squeezing and massaging the flesh.

Daryl groans softly at his touch and moves his hand off after letting himself enjoy it for a moment. “You’re an asshole.” He grunts but moves the loofa to peck his lips. “And we’ll fuck once we’re clean.”

Paul laughs at Daryl’s crudeness and moves the hand that Daryl had placed back at his side to the other man’s waist, rubbing fondly as Daryl scrubs his beard clean.


	13. Chapter 13

**Requested by scramblingminds:**

**I've been stuck on it lately. So how about a little fluffy thing with desus doing the forehead touch? Maybe after a run gone bad or after the big walker event of the last episode. Just them being comforting and loving with forehead touch. Please**

 

* * *

 

Paul grabs the walker by the collar of its tattered shirt and plunges his knife through its skull, it falls the ground with a thud and Paul moves onto the next one, kicking it to the ground and proceeding to put it down.

Paul continues killing the walkers that are appearing faster and faster in the old clothing store through the large smashed windows, he’s trying to kill enough so that he has time to lean down and pick the lock to the back door that will lead outside and into a parking lot.

The walkers aren’t Paul’s biggest problem, Paul’s biggest problem is that Daryl is currently laying on the floor unconscious and helpless by the door. The other man had been helping Paul put down the walkers when he didn’t see the one that had come at him from behind, he managed to get himself knocked to the ground and he had hit his head on the bar of a metal shelf on his way. Paul had only just managed to put a knife through the walker’s head before it sunk its teeth into the back of Daryl’s neck.

Paul puts down a few more walkers and stops hearing groans close by, the ones he can hear, he guesses are coming from the front of the store.

He quickly spins around and drops to his knees in front of the door, he pulls a lock pick from one of his pant pockets and begins working on the door, it opens in seconds to reveal a deserted parking lot. He almost smiles in relief as he pushes the door open as wide as it will go before turning back to Daryl, he can hear the walkers getting closer, but he makes the decision to tuck his knife back into its sheath.

Paul steps back to Daryl and within a couple of seconds has maneuvered the man into a fireman’s hold, once he has Daryl secure he hurries out of the door and into the parking lot.

He can’t move as fast or as quiet as usual due to Daryl’s weight, but he manages to make his way around the strip mall and back to the front parking lot where the car is, as he runs to the car he can see walker’s turning and making their way towards him from the clothing store.

Paul pulls the back door open to the old car and winces as he drops Daryl across the three seats, his stomach aches with worry as he rushes back to the driver’s door and climbs inside to start the car. Once he has it started he speeds away from the strip mall.

Paul gets a mile down the road before he hears a groan from behind him, he glances up at the mirror up at Daryl and finds the man grimacing as he slowly blinks his eyes open.

Paul feels himself overcome with relief and he reaches over to place a hand on Daryl’s thigh. “Hey, Daryl.” He says softly and continues to take turns in looking at Daryl and the road in front of him.

Daryl groans softly and squints, looking around for a minute before trying to put his weight onto his elbows and push himself onto his elbows and sit up.

“Hold on, let me stop.” Paul tells the other man and slows down the car to a stop.

Once the car is stopped, Paul grabs a water bottle from the cup holder between the two front seats and pushes open his door. He steps out and walks around to the back door of the car, he pulls it open and climbs inside, he lifts Daryl’s feet, so he doesn’t sit on them and then places them in his lap once he has sat down.

Daryl grunts in process and weakly holds up a hand, Paul takes it and gently pulls the man into a sitting position, grabbing a hold of his feet again and helps Daryl cross them. “Have some water.” He says softly and unscrews the bottle before placing it at Daryl’s lips.

Daryl takes a few sips before moving his head away from the bottle. He takes a moment to wipe his mouth before asking “What happened?”, his voice raspy and tired sounding.

Paul smiles softly and places the water bottle down, he grimaces at the sight of blood slowly oozing from the wound on Daryl’s head, he places a hand on Daryl’s cheek and gently tilts his head to the side to get a better look at it. “A walker came up behind you and knocked you to the ground, you hit your head on the way down.” Paul replies quietly.

“Had to save my ass did ya?” Daryl grunts and smirks softly, tilting his head into Paul’s hand slightly.

Paul grins slightly. “Always do.” He responds quietly.

Daryl breaths softly for a few moments before leaning forward and gently pressing his forehead against Paul’s. “Thanks.” He whispers.

Paul smiles and squeezes Daryl’s thigh softly before bringing his hand to softly hold the back of Daryl’s head. “You’re thanking me for saving you? It’s kind of a given that I would.” Paul replies and chuckles softly.

Daryl doesn’t reply, he just hums softly and rests his hand on Paul’s shin.

Paul smiles a little wider and moves his head to press a soft kiss against Daryl’s head, lingering there for a few moments before leaning back to look at Daryl.

“What?” Daryl grunts, looking displeased at the sudden loss of contact.

Paul laughs softly and pets his thigh before he begins climbing out of the car. “Your head needs stitches, we have to go.” He answers and Daryl huffs as he adjusts his seating in the chair.

Paul smiles at his childishness, because Daryl hates going to the doctor or almost as much as three-year old Judith does.

Paul gets back in his seat and starts the car again, wanting to get back to the Hilltop as soon as possible.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this is 20mins.

**Anonymous Request:**

**desus prompt! morning after cuddles**

 

* * *

 

Paul smiles at the man beside him who’s just opened his eyes for the first time that morning. “Good morning, baby.” He greets him and reaches out to push the man’s bangs out of his face.

Daryl smiles softly and sleepily noses the inside of Paul’s wrist, exposing purple and red hickeys that cover his neck. “Mornin’, Paul.” He says softly and then crawls closer to him. 

Paul smiles wider at his sleepiness and rolls onto his side to face the other man, he moves close enough so that their chests are almost touching and Paul wraps an arm around Daryl’s shoulder, tracing his scars softly as Daryl threads their legs together.

They kiss each other gently for a few moments, sighing softly against each other and Daryl’s hand comes to rest on Paul’s bare hip.

They pull apart after a few moments of brushing their lips together and look into each other’s eyes deeply, their lips quirking in soft smiles.

“Are you alright?” Paul asks softly after a few moments, remembering that he had been quite rough during the previous night’s activities, he’s glad that their lube stash had been restocked after a successful run a few days previous.

Daryl smile softly and then nods. “Bit sore but I’m okay.” Daryl answers quietly and his fingers dance over Paul’s hip and up his waist before wrapping around his lower back completely and pulling him closer.

Paul sighs and moves closer to the other man, Daryl gasps softly when Paul’s thigh lightly grazes his soft cock.

“I’m sorry.” Paul murmurs and moves his hand to cup Daryl’s face, rubbing his thumb over the man’s sharp cheekbones.

Daryl smirks lightly and grabs Paul’s wrist, he moves it so he can press a kiss to it. “It’s okay, Paul.” He says, kissing his wrist again but open mouthed. “Love when you get rough and dominant.” He tells him shyly and grins cheekily, his voice gravely and his accent thicker with sleep.

Paul chuckles lowly and moves his hand into Daryl’s hair, combing his fingers through the strands. “I know you do, I can tell how loud and desperate you get.” Paul replies and hums when Daryl’s cheeks flush red. “I just don’t like how sore you are the next morning.”

Daryl smiles at him and then presses their lips together for a moment. “It’s worth it.” He replies lowly and then kisses Paul again, this time longer before he’s putting a hand on Paul’s chest and making him lay flat on his back.

“What are you doing, my love?” Paul asks with a smile, already knowing what the other man is up to of course as he climbs onto Paul’s lap and wraps a hand around his cock.

“Gonna ride you, gonna make you come deep in my fucking ass.” He grunts and removes his hand to spit on it before it wraps around him again.

Paul groans and bucks into Daryl’s hand, he moves both of his hands to grip Daryl’s ass cheeks firmly. “You are fucking perfect.” He moans and then Daryl is leaning down and kissing him again.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pretty shit, I'm sorry.

**Requested by anonymous:**

**Daryl and Paul both have feeling for each other but don't know how the other feels - Daryl decides to take 'care of himself' one night while Paul is out on a run thinking about the Scout. And of course, Paul never went and is in bed listening and decides to join in**

 

* * *

 

Paul sighs as he lays down on his bed, humming at the softness of it. He reaches down and pulls his pants off and throws them somewhere across the room before he crawls beneath the covers and closes his eyes, reading to drift off into a very needed sleep.

He had planned on going back to The Hilltop tonight instead of spending another night at The Kingdom but ultimately, if he were to be going back tonight he would be spending the car trip with Kal and Eduardo and as much as he likes them both, they are too damn irritating to be in a car with for more than twenty minutes at a time. So, Paul decided to wait another day or so until whenever Daryl decided he would be heading back, sitting on a bike with his arms around Daryl’s waist (or Daryl’s around his, depends on who wins the inevitable argument of who drives) sounds much better than listening to Kal and Eduardo argue about some dumb cartoon they haven’t even watched in years.

Paul’s close to drifting off to sleep when a moan meets his ears.

His eyes widen in surprise and then his eyebrows raise when another moan follows, his stomach begins to swirl when he realizes they’re coming from the room beside his, the room that he knows is Daryl’s.

Paul sneaks his hand down to his crotch and rubs his hardening dick and then groans quietly himself when Daryl moans once more.

Paul bites his lip and rolls his hips against his hand as he listens to the incredibly arousing noises that Daryl is making. He closes his eyes and lets his mind wander, he imagines that he’s the one making Daryl moan instead of his own hand, that he has Daryl’s dick in his mouth or his hand, or maybe even his ass.

“Fuck…” Daryl whines through the wall and Paul bites his lip so hard he swears he almost makes it split.

Paul pushes his hand down below his boxers and wraps it around himself, groaning softy at the feeling of his own warm hand. He begins to jerk himself, swiping his thumb over his slit and squeezing gently when he reaches the base.

“Oh, fuck! Fuck, Paul!”

Paul’s eyes widen and his hand stills at the sound of Daryl moaning his name and after a moment of consideration he jumps up from the bed and makes his way over to the door, he steps out into the hallway and then up to Daryl’s door, he begins knocking on the door as he looks around the hallway.

“Daryl it’s Paul, I can hear you from my room and I would very much like to join you.” Paul tells the other man, making his voice loud enough that Daryl can hear but not loud enough that other people that are on the floor below them can hear.

After a few moments of shuffling, the door finally opens revealing a very flushed and embarrassed looking Daryl, a blanket awkwardly wrapped around the man’s body and his hair looking like a perfect mess.

“Hi.” Daryl mumbles and steps aside so Paul can walk into the room.

Paul smiles at him and slowly steps closer and closer to him until he has their bare chests pressed together with Daryl’s back against the door that he had just closed.

“Well don’t you look gorgeous.” He whispers before cupping Daryl’s face in his hands and pressing their lips together firmly.

He kisses Daryl until the man is moaning against his lips and grinding himself against Paul’s thigh.

“Oh, fuck.” He gasps when Paul pulls the blanket off his body and wraps his hand around his leaking dick.

Paul hums softly and presses his lips against Daryl’s neck. “Fuck, am I glad that I didn’t go home today,” Paul says before turning them around and pushing Daryl onto the bed.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is really shit I'm sorry.

**Anonymous Request:**

**For a prompt I'm in the mood for some angst with a happy ending. Maybe one of the boys thinks the other one has been killed or everyone else does and is trying to get him to accept it and move on?**  

 

* * *

 

Paul hears the footsteps making their way up the steps to the door of his trailer that he had slammed closed not five minutes before, there’s a knock a moment later and he just ignores it, knowing she’ll come in anyway.

And she does, the door is pushed open and Maggie slowly steps inside, he glances over at her, ready to yell and tell her leave but his face softens when he sees four-month old Hershel Jr in her arms. He looks away from them and rolls his eyes, knowing that that was probably her plan anyway.

He continues stuffing items into his pack, not caring for organization or for her presence.

“Maggie, please don’t fight me on this.” Paul whispers after a while of silence, he ignores the crack in his own voice and refuses to look at the young mother.

The tears haven’t stopped since Eduardo got back.

Eduardo and Daryl had left a few days earlier on a run to a vet clinic in an old town almost a day away, The Hilltop had recently acquired a very pregnant dog that Daryl had found in the woods, after realising that the vet clinic was probably still untouched Daryl decided to go, not only for the benefit of the dog but also for the Kingdom’s many animals. Paul had planned on going with Daryl at first but since he had a defence class for the community that he didn’t want to cancel, so Eduardo went with him instead.

Eduardo had just arrived back, he arrived without Daryl and he was covered in blood and walker gunk. Eduardo told them that a group of people had taken up residence at the town and attacked them, he told them that during the fight a large heard of walkers appeared and though Eduardo and Daryl managed to kill the attackers, Daryl was shot and then surrounded by walkers, Eduardo was crying as he spoke, as he told Paul that Daryl had yelled at him to leave him there.

“Paul.” Maggie whispers and steps up behind him, moving to hold Hershel Jr in one arm, she places her other hand gently on Paul’s hip and he sighs as he allows her to turn him around.

Paul almost whimpers as he meets Maggie’s eyes. “I don’t care how dangerous it is, I can’t leave him out there.” He whispers as more tears pour from his eyes. “He could still be alive.” He tells her, not sure if he believes his own words.

Maggie looks at him sadly. “Paul, Eduardo says he was shot and then taken down by walkers.” Her own voice is shaky and croaky. “I’ve sent runners to Kingdom and Alexandria to let the rest of the family know.” She then says a moment later.

Paul shakes his head. “Maggie he’s the love of my life.” He whimpers. “I can’t leave him out there to die if he’s still alive and…” He trails off, taking a deep breath and Maggie watches him sadly with the baby wriggles in her arms. “And if he’s dead, then I need to bring his body back, I need to bury him here with his family. Beside Glenn, Abe and Sasha, where I can visit him.” He’s sobbing freely by the time he’s finished talking and he collapses into Maggie’s shoulder, his own heart feeling split open and shattered into hundreds of pieces.

“Do you need anyone to go with you?” Maggie asks after they’ve spent a few minutes crying together.

Paul shakes his head and pulls away from their hug, sniffling and wiping his nose and eyes as he does. “No, I don’t.” He replies before turning around and grabbing his pack.

He leans down and presses his lips to Hershel’s head quickly and is about to make his way out the door but Maggie pulls him into a hug again. 

 

* * *

 

 

Paul drives the car into the town, following the instructions Eduardo had written down for him on how to get to the alleyway beside the vet clinic, where Daryl had been. Paul knows that it may only roughly be Daryl’s current location as by now he if he had died he would have come back as a walker and moved away, or he could of stayed, it depends on how much the walkers that took his down would have devoured him.

Paul parks the car in an empty street and grabs his pack before heading on foot down the streets to where Eduardo told him the alleyway that Daryl was shot in his.

Tears have begun falling again by the time Paul reaches the alleyway and he takes a deep breath before turning down it, five walkers turn at the sound of his feet walking against the concrete and begin making their way to him, jaws snapping and growls filling the air.

Paul sniffles twice before pulling his knife from its sheath and stepping up to the first walker, it’s a woman so he plunges his knife into its skull and steps around it when it falls to the floor, he checks each walker’s face before putting them down.

None of the five walkers are Daryl.

He walks down to the end of the alleyway and finds a pool of blood, his hands shake and his heart aches. He closes his eyes and takes a deep breath as he sways on his feet, turning to the side slightly as he does.

When he opens his eyes a few minutes later, his eyes settle on a metal door that leads into the vet clinic, his eyes move down further and his and heart begins thumping hard when he spots the bloody handprint just above the handle that smudges down and onto the handle.

Paul immediately rushes forward and wraps his hand around the handle and pushes it open.

The vet clinic is well lit due to the large windows and the area he’s stepped into is clearly the back of the clinic where the patients were kept. He can tell this by the large cages and the horrible stench of the former pets that had been left in the cages to die.

He quickly makes his way for the nearby door and pulls it open, stepping into another area of the clinic.

Paul follows the droplets of blood that cover the floor through the clinic, he pushes open another door and steps into an old office.

Paul gasps and drops to his knees when he finds Daryl, he’s laying against the wall with his legs stretched out in front of him.

Paul scooches over to him and cups his face in his hands, he’s sobbing again as he looks over the man’s body. His face is deathly pale and sweaty and he’s also shirtless with a bloodstained bandage wrapped around his side. Daryl must have tried to page himself up.

“Daryl!” Paul shouts as he rips his gloves off his hands, placing them again on Daryl, one on his cheek and his other on his neck. 

He sobs in relief when he finds a pulse, its weak and barely there but it’s something.

“Daryl!” Paul whimpers again, slapping the man’s cheek slightly. “Daryl come on, wake up. Please, baby.” He sobs.

Daryl’s eyes flicker and after a moment he very lazily opens them, slightly revealing his blue eyes and their duller than usual.

“That’s it, baby.” Paul says, a smile breaking over his face and he leans down, pressing his lips all over his face as he sobs.

Daryl groans. “Paul.” He murmurs, his voice so quiet its barely audible.

Paul smiles even wider and pulls back to look at him.

Paul spends half an hour in the office with Daryl, patching him up as best he can before very carefully picking Daryl up, holding him bridle style as he slowly carries him out of the vet clinic and to the car he left nearby.

Once he has Daryl in the car, he drives back to Hilltop, faster than he ever has before and if he were to crash, they would both be screwed.

But Paul’s not thinking about that because Daryl’s alive, but he’s bleeding and barely breathing and Paul needs to get him back Siddiq before he really does lose him.


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning for mentioned past consent issues.

**Anonymous Request:**

**Drunk paul trying to get frisky with daryl. But he's having non of it bc he knows consent has been an issue in Pauls past. ?**

 

* * *

 

“I think it’s time to go, Paul.” Daryl tells the other man as he steps up behind him, placing a hand on his hip and tugging gently. 

“Hmm?” Paul asks as he spins around quicker than necessary, some of his drink sloshing out of his cup and his hair swinging and hitting Rosita in the face.

“I think we should go.” He repeats himself and glances behind Paul to Rosita and she seems just as drunk as Paul, maybe slightly less as she bobs her head to the music dramatically.

Paul furrows his messy brows and shifts on his feet, trying to reach out to a side table and rest his arm on it, only to lose his balance and fall into it, a loud thump filling the air as his hip smashes into it and it makes Daryl wince. “Ow, fuck.” Paul grunts as Daryl helps him upright himself, his hand rubbing the other man’s hip. “Why should we leave?” He slurs curiously and then not so subtly looks Daryl up and down.

Daryl flushes deeply at Paul’s eyes, he’s still not used to the sexual attraction he gets from Paul even though they’ve already had sex a few times, it still makes him a little nervous. “Cause you’re really drunk.” He replies and reaches for Paul’s hand, gripping it tightly and tugging him forward.

Paul’s lips spread in a smirk and he dumps his cup on the table and then looks Daryl up and down once more. “Okay, yeah.” He replies before stepping forward and then passing Daryl, he grabs himself a handful of Daryl’s ass and squeezes as he passes.

Daryl’s eyes widen and he yelps in surprise as Rosita giggles. “Paul, fuck’s sake.” He grumbles as he turns around and hurries after his disappearing boyfriend, a deep red blush spread over his cheeks as he does.

By the time he’s caught up to Paul their at their trailer and Paul is pushing the door open. “Paul, be careful.” Daryl groans as he steps in after him.

Daryl grunts as he’s suddenly pushed up against the wall of the trailer and Paul’s lips are attacking his neck as he slots his thigh between Daryl’s legs and moves it, causing it to grind deliciously against Daryl’s cock.

Daryl groans and latches his hands onto Paul’s hips. “Paul…” He mumbles and pushes on his hips.

“What?” Paul grumbles and nibbles on his neck. “I wanna be inside you.” He slurs and as he does he sneaks a hand around to grab Daryl’s ass.

Daryl rolls his eyes and manoeuvres himself out of Paul’s grip, raising a brow at the pout on Paul’s lips when he turns the other man around and holds his arms to keep him steady.

“You’re drunk.” Daryl tells the other man.

Paul smirks. “So?” He asks and wriggles his eyebrows at him suggestively.

Daryl chuckles at him and leads him over to the bed, sitting him down and squatting down to pull off his boots. “So, you don’t know what you’re doing.” Daryl replies and pulls off his socks. “And you told me when we first started having sex that you don’t like to when you’re drunk because of some stuff that's happened before.”

Paul huffs and flops back on the bed, Daryl having to catch his foot so it doesn’t hit him in the face. “Did I say that?” Paul asks distractedly.

Daryl looks up at him and finds him holding his arms up watching himself making weird motions with his hands.

“Yes, you did.” He replies as he rolls his eyes.

Paul then decides to roll onto his stomach and reach for something on their nightstand, rolling back onto his back once he has it and playing with the watch he now has in his hands. “You’re such a good boyfriend, munchkin.” He says happily.

Daryl rolls his eyes at the new pet name. “Thank you and don’t call me munchkin.” He replies and moves to sit up on the bed beside Paul, beginning to pull off his own shoes.

“Okay munchkin.”


	18. Chapter 18

**Anonymous Request:**

**" I don't care if you don't want to talk anybody but i'm not leaving you like this, ever." Established relationship: Daryl is traumatized after what Negan did to him, he is shutting down, doesn't leave bed, doesn't allow anyone to touch him but Jesus tries to get through him until he succeeds and Daryl then falters and clings to him like his safety place.**

* * *

 

Paul walks to their trailer, a deep frown on his face as he grips the plate in his hands. He opens the trailer door quietly and steps inside, looking around the space hopefully but then sighing sadly when he sees that the lump under the covers on the bed is still there like it had been when he left.

He closes the door behind him and then steps over to the table that sits by the bed, he carefully places the plate down and then slowly makes his way over to the bed, the lump moved slightly at the sound of him entering but there is still no sign of the man showing his face.

“Daryl.” Paul whispers as he carefully sits down on the edge of the bed by the man’s shoulders.

Daryl doesn’t seem to have any reaction to it.

“Daryl, I need you to talk to me, to trust me.” Paul whispers, taking a chance and gently resting a hand on the man’s waist.

Daryl immediately flinches at the movement and scooches away from Paul, closer to the wall. He brings his arms around himself tighter and Paul can see the slight shakiness of his hands and he closes them into fists. “Just leave me alone, please.” Daryl whispers, his voice croaky and shaky in a way that lets Paul know he’s close to tears.

Paul sighs sadly at his words but sees it as small victory in Daryl finally speaking, for the first time since Paul had rescued him from the sanctuary, even if he was telling him to go away.

“Daryl, I know you are hurting, I know you’re scared and traumatized but you need to trust me.” Paul tells the older man, keeping his voice quiet and steady, hoping he sounds soothing to his boyfriend. “You know I love you, you know I care about you more than anything and it is killing me to see you like this.” He says to the other man, trying again with his hand on the other man’s shoulder, smiling a little when he doesn’t flinch away. “I don’t care if you don’t want to anybody but I am not leaving you like this, ever.”

Daryl shifts slightly at Paul hears him sniffle and then take a deep breath. They’re both silent for a few minutes until Daryl speaks up. “Can you read to me?” He asks quietly.

Paul smiles softly. “Of course.” He whispers and turns around, he grabs the sixth _Harry Potter_ from his desk and grips it tightly as he moves to lay down on the bed, propping himself up on the bed and opening the book to where they’re up to.

Paul begins to read and Daryl sniffles.

After ten minutes of reading, Paul is slightly startled when Daryl rolls over and rests his head on Paul’s chest just below the book. Daryl doesn’t say anything as he does, just tucks himself into Paul’s body and closes his eyes.

Paul reads for a few more minutes before closing the book and placing it back down on the desk before wrapping both of his arms around Daryl. The man is stiff for a moment before crawling up Paul’s body further so his head is just under his chin and his arms are loosely wrapped around his waist.

Paul smiles, happy to finally feel the man’s warmth again and he begins to comb his fingers through his hair.

They stay like that the rest of the night, Paul doesn’t bother with the food he had brought in earlier and instead encourages Daryl to go to sleep and he does, breath fluttering against Paul’s neck and collarbones and Paul holds him, whispering softly about how much he loves him and their memories until Daryl has fallen asleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw

**Requested by @greyhoundsgirl:**

**Desus prompt? Jesus washing Daryl’s hair; maybe he was injured, a cut or something, and that leads to hair washing? It could be fluffy, romantic, smutty whatever you think. It just seems like a really caring gesture :)**

 

* * *

 

Paul’s mouth stretches in a wide yawn as he walks up the few steps to the door of his and Daryl’s trailer, he wraps his hand around the doorknob and then pushes the door open.

He finds the trailer a complete mess and furrows his eyebrows, Daryl’s crossbow and game bag on the table, open and a squirrel tail spilling out along with some blood smeared along the tabletop, Daryl’s boots and socks are over by the table and his coat is on the floor beside the coatrack and Paul huffs as he leans down to pick it and hang it on the coatrack.

Taking a few steps further into the trailer, he rolls his eyes at the sight of all of Daryl’s dirty clothes from the day spread all over the floor in a mess.

“Daryl?” He calls out as he pulls off his boots and socks and places them neatly by the door.

“In the bathroom, darlin’.” Daryl calls back, his voice muffled from the bathroom door.

Paul smiles at the pet name as he walks towards the bedroom door, after eight months together, Daryl has only just started using pet names to refer to him, Paul’s been using them since they were just weeks in but Daryl held back until recently. Paul loves it and he can’t help his smile whenever Daryl calls him by one.

Paul stops in front of the door and knocks. “Can I come in?” He asks as he pulls his gloves off and tosses them onto the nearby table.

“Yeah.” Daryl replies just seconds later.

Paul opens the door and steps into the bathroom, squinting slightly at the bright white light as he finds Daryl standing in front of the vanity and leaning over it as he looks at himself in the mirror, using a hand to hold his head back.

Paul looks at him, biting his lip as he drags up Daryl’s completely nude body.

“What are you doing?” Paul asks curiously, stepping closer to Daryl and placing his hand on the man’s warm back, trailing it down to squeeze his butt before settling on his hip as he presses kisses to his shoulder sweetly.

“Reckon this’ll need stitches?” Daryl asks, turning to face him but titling his head so Paul can see the left side of his forehead which has a cut along it by his hairline, the blood seeping into the dark strands and dripping down his temple.

Paul’s eyes widen slightly as he furrows his brows and steps closer to the man, he gently places a hand on Daryl’s cheek and tilts his head so he can get a better look. “How did this happen?” He asks and reaches for the washcloth sitting on the vanity, he holds it under the water as Daryl answers.

“I tripped up the steps.” Daryl replies quietly, looking down and his cheeks flushed red with embarrassment.

Paul looks at him and quirks a single brow, a tiny smirk playing at his lips. “Seriously?” He asks.

“Shut up.” Daryl mumbles, wincing slightly as Paul begins to carefully wash his cut. “So?”

Paul shakes his head. “No, I don’t think it needs stitches.” He tells the other man as he dabs at the skin gently. “Just a patch over it, we have on in the drawer, but we’ll shower first so it doesn’t get wet.” Paul answers and Daryl nods.

A few minutes later once the cut is clean, Paul places the bloody rag back into the sink and then reaches for the buttons on his shirts. “Go get it started and jump in.” Paul tells him as he begins to undress, the hot steam that comes from the shower stopping him from becoming cold as he sheds all of his clothes off.

Once Paul’s clothes are off and he’s placed them in the hamper in the corner of the room (where he’ll be bugging Daryl to put his own once they get out) he steps over to the shower and then in, closing the glass door behind him and nudging Daryl so he can get under the spray a bit more.

“How was gardening?” Daryl asks casually as he lets his eyes roam Paul’s body with no shame, lingering on his slightly hard dick that has had a few soap suds drip onto it from where Paul’s washing the dirt off his stomach and arms.

Paul smirks at him. “It was fine, I don’t really know what I’m doing, so I pretty much weed and water most of the time.” He answers with a soft chuckle as he finishes cleaning himself.

“Shoulda come huntin’ with me then.” Daryl replies as he scrubs dirt and blood out from under his fingernails.

Paul hums and places the soap back up on the small shower rack, replacing it with the bottle of shampoo, he pumps some onto his hand and reaches for Daryl’s head, pulling it down so he can see properly and beginning to wash it. “Yes, making out with you against trees would have been much more fun.” He replies, using to fingers to quickly pinch Daryl’s butt before returning them into his hair.

Daryl snorts a laugh and relaxes into Paul’s hands. “Think there’s a bit of a bump somewhere.” He tells the other man, wincing as a finger presses against it.

Paul nods and Daryl watches a droplet of water that trails down his lips. “Yeah, I know, sorry, I’m trying to be careful.” He tells the other man as he removes his hands from his hair and instead places them on the sides of his face, pushing his head back under the flow of the water and watching the shampoo suds run from his head down his body, a slight red tinge that quickly disappears. 

Daryl’s hair is now clean, but to make it fluffy how Paul likes (Daryl with fluffy hair, is one of the cutest thing Paul has ever seen and he loves it) he gives him another shampoo wash followed by conditioner, all while Daryl rolls his eyes and gives him a knowing look, but he doesn’t complain.

“There,” Paul says once he’s done. “All clean and soon to be fluffy.” He says with a small smile, leaning up and pressing his lips against Daryl’s, grinning when the man’s arms wrap around his back, Paul pushes Daryl’s lips apart and happily licks his way into the man’s mouth.

He takes a step forward that forces Daryl to stand with his back against the wall, he presses their crotches together as he pulls away from Daryl’s mouth. 

“Reckon I can jerk us off, or are you concussed?” Paul asks him as he licks his neck, stopping after a moment to suck the skin into his mouth.

Daryl moans softly. “Ain’t concussed.” He assures Paul and grinds against him, moaning. “Think I want more than to be jerked off.” He says shyly a moment later, voice low and filled with arousal.

Paul smirks and bites his neck before placing his hands on his hips and before Daryl can say another word, Paul has turned him around and pressed his chest against the wall, seconds later Paul is pulling two fingers out of his mouth and pressing them into Daryl’s entrance, smirking at the way Daryl groans and presses back against him eagerly.

“There’s no proper lube, so I’m not fucking you, but you can come whenever you want.” Paul tells him as he moves his fingers in and out of his body, angling them properly so they hit Daryl’s prostate with every movement.

“Fuck.” Daryl groans in reply, pushing back against Paul’s fingers and biting his lip hard enough to make it bleed.

Paul hums and wraps his other hand around his own dick, jerking it firmly and moaning himself.

A few minutes later, Daryl’s moans have increased in volume a fair amount and he’s jerking off his own cock as he approaches his orgasm.

Paul’s stopped thrusting his fingers in and out and instead is scissoring them so they move against Daryl’s sweet spot constantly.

“Gonna come.” Daryl moans, voice desperate and high pitched as his legs shake slightly, in a way that would have Paul wrapping an arm around his middle to keep him upright if both of his hands weren’t occupied.

Moments later, Daryl lets out a string of colorful words and spurts his orgasm all over the shower wash, groaning and resting his forehead against the cool wall of the tile as he comes down from his orgasm.

Paul hums at the sight of him and keeps moving his fingers inside of him just to watch him squirm from the overstimulation as he comes himself, thick ropes of come landing on Daryl’s ass and lower back.

Paul pulls his fingers out once he’s come down from his orgasm and helps Daryl stand upright again and then turn around. “You’re gorgeous.” Paul murmurs as he smiles at Daryl and then leans forward to press their lips together, hands tangled in Daryl’s hair as he kisses him deep and long.

Once their kiss is done, Paul pulls Daryl back under the water and cleans off the mess he made on him.


	20. Chapter 20

**Anonymous Request:**

**Can I have some Desus to warm my soul tonight?**

 

* * *

 

Daryl sighs, inhaling Paul's scent and nosing against his bare chest. He shifts against him, throwing his leg over his own and wrapping his arm tighter around his waist.

Paul hums above him, and Daryl's lips quirk when a hand moves to his head and long fingers thread through his hair. "I didn't mean to wake you." He says softly, tilting his head up, resting his chin on Paul's chest and looking up at him.

Paul smiles back down at him, pushing some hair back from Daryl's eyes as his other hand moves over his body to run his hand over Daryl's warm back. "It's alright. It's about time I did." He says softly with a small smile. "It's past eight, we should be up." He says after glancing at the alarm clock on their nightstand.

Daryl hums, resting his head back down on his chest and closing his heavy eyes again. He and Paul had been up late the previous night, getting back from a run after midnight. For once, Daryl doesn't give a damn about how busy it is outside their trailer or that they should probably be out helping, but he's fucking exhausted and Paul's far too warm and his hands far too gentle and loving for Daryl to want to do anything other than staying in bed.

"Stay here."

"Take a break?" Paul asks with him a quirked brow, looking down at him with a soft smile as he pets his hair. "That doesn't sound like you, love?"

Daryl hums, moving his hand and sliding it along Paul's torso, feeling his hard muscle. "Just for today." He says softly.

He can feel Paul smile against his forehead. "Okay, staying in a warm bed does sound much more pleasant than working out in gardens all day." He tells him quietly.

"Good."

 

* * *

 

It's late in the afternoon when they both finally roll out of bed together, the both of them had gotten up to use the bathroom and get food earlier in the day, but they always returned to the bed.

Now, Daryl's pulling off his clothes, sweats and a t-shirt, as an already naked Paul climbs into the bathtub. Daryl smiles when he hears him sigh at the warmth.

Daryl takes a minute to fold his and Paul's clothes and place them on the vanity, he then steps over to the tub and Paul smiles at him softly as Daryl climbs in.

Daryl settles with his back against Paul's chest and he sighs loudly in relaxation, Paul's arms and hands wrap around his middle and draw patterns on his skin beneath the water.

His lips twitch in a small smile when Paul leans forward slightly to press his lips up Daryl's neck and to his temple. "You're gorgeous, you know that?" He murmurs against Daryl's skin, Daryl closing his eyes and wonders if he'll ever fully believe the words Paul speaks to him.

But then he shifts to look at Paul, he doesn't say anything for a while, just trails his eyes over Paul's features and appreciating every one of them and just how beautiful they are. "You know you are too?" He asks, reaching a hand to hold Paul's jaw, and he wonders if Paul doesn't believe the words, just like Daryl doesn't when Paul speaks them to him.

They don't talk much after that, Daryl leans forward and kisses Paul deeply for a while before he moves and settles back against Paul's chest. The both of them playing with each other's fingers beneath the water.


	21. Chapter 21

**Requested by anonymous:**

**Daryl sees Paul getting kissed by someone else. Their relationship is still very new so he jumps to all the wrong conclusions thus pissing of Paul. How do things get fixed?**

 

* * *

 

Being honest, Daryl has no idea what he's doing. He doesn't know how relationships work, he's never been in one, and he never grew up or was around healthy ones, in fact, the first healthy relationship he came across what that of Glenn and Maggie's.

He and Paul had their little confession to each other about their feelings just one week ago after months of pining over one another. Paul asked Daryl to be his boyfriend, Daryl agreed, and since then they've shared some simple affections, but Paul hasn't even kissed Daryl. It makes him feel like he's in some immature kid in his first relationship being too scared to do anything because other kids would giggle at them.

So, he's decided to go about it himself when it comes to doing something, relationship-y. He went out early in the morning, leaving his and Paul's trailer. He had made the bed before he had left because he knows Paul doesn't like the mess, Paul hadn't been in bed, of course, Daryl's kissing-ready, but not bed sharing-ready. Paul had gone up to The Kingdom the previous night to do a pickup and told Daryl to take the bed.

He left The Hilltop's walls and caught himself a nice deer. He skinned it and cut up the meat, giving most of it to the inventory but keeping enough of the best bits that he can cook Paul a pleasant dinner for when he returns within the next hour or so.

He's showered and almost finished cooking when he hears the rumble of a car approaching the gates. He stays where he is until the meat is done, a few minutes later, then he steps out onto the tiny porch of his and Paul's trailer.

He watches Paul from the porch, his own lips twitching with a small smile as he watches Paul's face light up in a large one as he talks to another man with him, not one Daryl has seen before so he must be from The Kingdom.

The next few moments seem to pass in a blur, one moment Paul had turned to look at their trailer and smile at Daryl, and then the next, the man he had been talking to had cupped the back of Paul's neck and pushed their lips together.

Daryl didn't see what happened the next few moments, he had turned around back into the trailer to grab his crossbow before storming down the stairs. He hated that he had to pass Paul, his assumed boyfriend, but right now the last thing he wanted to do was stay in their damn trailer.

Paul calls out to him as he passes and attempts to reach out to him but Daryl shoves him off and heads for the tree line, and once he's past it, he begins to run.

He can hear Paul and the man talking, but he tunes it out, running until he can't hear anything anymore, not the chatter of the busy community or Paul calling his name.

Half an hour later, he's sitting on a log with his head buried in his hands and crying. He had tried his best not to, but he couldn't stop himself. He was meant to be the one kissing Paul, not some other guy.

"Daryl?"

He hears Paul's voice suddenly and rips his face from his hands, a concerned Paul filling his vision.

"What d'ya want?" Daryl grunts huskily, wiping furiously at his eyes and nose as he stands up.

"To explain." Paul replies and it's then that Daryl hears an edge of irritated in the man's voice. "Which I would have done back home if you hadn't run off."

"Why the fuck would I stick around? You seemed pretty happy talkin' to and then kissing that fucker." He growls, attempting to stomp away again but his wrist is grabbed by Paul who holds him firmly in place.

"Happy to? Are you fucking kidding, asshole?" Paul shouts, letting go of Daryl's wrists to throw his hands in the air. "You fucking saw the part where he was the one who kissed me, not the other way around? If you had stayed a second longer, you would of seen me shove him off and yell at him that it was not okay because I have a boyfriend." Paul snaps at him, brows tightly furrowed and Daryl can feel the drop in his stomach. "But thank you for trusting me."

This time it's Paul that's walking away and Daryl's the one who reaches out for him. "Paul," He says softly, huffing at the way he had just jumped to conclusions.

To his surprise, Paul doesn't run away like he had. He instead, sits himself down on the same log Daryl had been on. "Look, Daryl, I'm not mad. Well, I'm trying not to be." He says, again taking Daryl by surprise when he took his hand after he had joined him on the log. "But it hurt that you think I would cheat on you, but as well, I understand why you would have gotten upset."

Daryl sighs, running his thumb over Paul's knuckles and looking at him with a flushed face. One thing he knows about relationships is that things need to be spoken about, Maggie had told him that. "Just got so upset, didn't want to be around the place, just wanted to get away. Wasn't fair that he was kissin' you and I ain't even done that yet." He mumbles the apology and only managed to look at Paul for a few seconds.

Paul sighs and smiles at him softly. "It's okay, we're gonna make mistakes in this relationship. Mine was not telling Alex sooner that you and I are together and nothing was going to happen with us, because I've known he's had some feelings for me for a while."

Daryl sighs and finally looks at him again. "I'm sorry for just running off." He says softly, lips twitching with a nervous smile when Paul moves closer and rests their foreheads together while cupping his cheeks with his hands.

"And I'm also sorry for taking so long to do this." He whispers and then he's pressing their lips together softly.


	22. Chapter 22

**Requested by @greyhoundsgirl:**

**Thunder, weak, ultimatum**

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl’s standing over the balcony looking out at the drenched community beneath him, he’s not wet as this particular balcony has a roof over it, but the rain is heavy enough that he can feel a few droplets spatter onto his face from where they manage to land on the wooden handrail.

He almost jumped when the thunder first echoed around the hills, though he knew the storm was coming, he hadn’t expected it so soon, he thought there would be another hour or so before the darkened clouds came overhead.

He sighs and turns away from the balcony when he sees the door to his and Paul’s trailer open and Paul himself steps out onto the small porch, one that he’s lucky is also covered.

Daryl grumbles as he approaches the trailer because now he’s wet, Paul watches him as he does and even dares to him a small smile. Daryl rolls his eyes and presses a hand against his chest when he reaches him, pushing the younger man back into the trailer on his weak legs.

Daryl pulls the door closed behind him and moves Paul to the bed slowly, the man’s flu has left him weak and slow. He’s on strict instructions from Siddiq to stay in bed and rest, but of course, ‘rest’ doesn’t seem to be something in Paul’s vocabulary.

“Get back in bed.” Daryl grunts at him as he helps Paul sit down on the mattress.

Paul rolls his eyes and then wipes at his nose with the sleeve of his sweater. “Oh relax, I was just on the porch for a second to see if you out in the rain.”

“It’s damn cold out there, you don’t need to get more sick,” Daryl argues, pushing on Paul’s chest again to have him lay down and Daryl pulls the blanket up over his body.

“It’s a flu, Daryl. I’m fine and not as fucking incapable as you’re making me out to be.” Paul replies, glaring at Daryl but still letting him lay him down. Because as much as Daryl knows he’s denying it, Paul doesn’t feel good.

“Would never call you incapable,” Daryl replies truthfully, pressing the back of his hand against Paul’s forehead. “But you need to rest Paul, and if you don’t start listening to me and doing so, I will take you back to Siddiq’s trailer and he will be your personal nurse and baby you until you’re fine again.” Daryl tells him, quirking his brow right back when Paul does.

“Fuck off, like you could even get me there.” The other man grunts, wiping his nose again and reaching for the bottle of water on the nightstand.

Daryl chuckles low in his throat and takes the now empty bottle off Paul when he’s done with it. He uses his thumb to wipe the stray water droplets from Paul’s lips and then he pets his hair back and he leans down and gently pecks his forehead.

“I’m going to shower and get into some dry clothes. You say in bed.” He says as he stands up from the bed, and Paul proceeds to give him the finger as he walks away to the bathroom.


	23. Chapter 23

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> nsfw ya'll

**Anonymous Request:**

**Bossy, dirty talking Jesus and Daryl blushing at how much he likes it.**

 

* * *

 

 

Daryl gasps loudly as he falls backward onto the bed, he bounces a couple of times, and he can't help biting his lip as he watches Paul above him.

Paul smirks at him, and Daryl drags his eyes down to watch as Paul's pale skin is exposed as he slowly unbuttons his shirt. Paul tosses the shirt somewhere across the room and pulls his hair into a messy knot before Daryl gets to feel his skin against him.

Daryl reaches for Paul's waist as the man crawls on top of him and shoves their lips together, aggressively biting Daryl's bottom when they pull apart. "I," Paul begins and presses his face into Daryl's neck and begins to suck hard and nip. "Have missed you so fucking much, especially since you stayed away for a week longer than you're supposed to." He growls, pulling away after sucking a dark hickey onto his neck and sitting up, moving off Daryl's body.

Daryl pants, feeling his cock straining against his boxers. "Don't like your own hand?" He huffs, a smirk playing on his lips.

Daryl has all of three seconds to collect himself before Paul launches at him, he pins his hands above his head and looks down at him as he's sat on his chest. "It is nothing compared to your wonderful ass or mouth, sweetheart," Paul mumbles and then proceeds to lean down and harshly bite Daryl's bicep.

The words make Daryl shiver, and he squirms beneath Paul. "I'm here now." He whispers, moaning when Paul moves to suck his nipples. It goes right to Daryl's cock, and he shifts himself to grind against Paul's thigh.

Paul looks up at him with a smirk and moves off Daryl's body. He hums as he presses his mouth against Daryl's cheek and finally releases his wrist. "Nuh uh." He whispers and Daryl swallows heavily, moving his jaw because he wants Paul's lips on his. "Your cock isn't getting any attention tonight, babe."

Daryl grunts and swallows a lump in his throat. "Why?" He mumbles, throwing his head back to give Paul more area to place his lips.

Paul chuckles and bites his neck before he sits up again. "I think it's well established you can come without."

Daryl huffs because it is true. He remembers the first time he managed to do it; he had been taking four of Paul's fingers for so long that by the time Paul was finally inside of him, the pleasure had built so much that he came not even a minute after Paul pushed inside.

"Come on," Daryl mumbles, because he's missed Paul just as much and is pretty damn eager to be fucked.

Paul growls and reaches for Daryl's hips. "Fucking roll over." He tells him.

Daryl doesn't have much of a chance to do so as Paul takes matters into his own hands and simply flips Daryl over himself. It makes Daryl gasp and his cock throb. He does enjoy being handled roughly from time to time, and the way Paul can move him however he likes with little to no effort, Daryl loves it.

Paul settles Daryl with his face down and his ass up, he grips Daryl's thighs tight. "Spread them for me, love." He mumbles as he licks along the inside of one.

Daryl does so, and his cheeks flush a darker red when his entrance is exposed because no matter how many times it's happened before, it always makes him feel vulnerable.

Paul hums from behind him and leans down to bite his asscheek. He then leaves open-mouthed kisses over his skin as he moves his mouth to his entrance. "So perfect, love." He murmurs against Daryl's skin before licking a wide stripe over his entrance, Daryl's stomach tenses and he clenches his jaw.

Paul doesn't rim him for much longer; he instead grabs the lube from where he had it sitting on the covers. Daryl pants in anticipation as he hears the bottle click and then moans when two slick fingers push inside him.

He can't help squirming and biting his bottom lip as Paul begins moving the fingers inside him, angling them up to press against and massage his prostate.

"Arch your back," Paul tells him and presses his fingers down hard. "Good boy, look so sexy when you do that."

The praise makes Daryl's belly swirl and he gasps out a quiet moan. "Paul?"

"Yeah, love?"

Daryl takes a moment to gather his thoughts and his breathing stutters when Paul presses a third finger inside of him. "Need more, give me your cock ." He eventually groans, and he's proud of himself for managing to put that sentence together.

Paul hums from behind him and then the fingers are pulled out of his entrance, there are a painful few moments where nothing happens at all, but then there's a hand squeezing his ass.

"Roll over."

"What?" Daryl pants, looking back over his shoulder at Paul a little disappointed because he really likes being fucked this way.

Paul quirks a brow at him. "I said roll over, now." He says sternly, with a hint of fondness in his eyes that Daryl could never miss.

The tone alone sends Daryl's cheeks into a deeper red and he licks his lips as he carefully rolls over onto his back. He blinks up at Paul and his breath hitches when Paul grips his knees and shoves his legs apart.

Paul chuckles at his reaction and then situates himself between Daryl's now spread legs, he holds himself above him on an elbow and shoves their lips together.

Daryl swallows thickly in anticipation when he feels the head of Paul's slick cock press against his entrance, and he wonders when the hell he had lubed it up, but then Paul starts to push inside of him and that thought disappears.

He tenses as he always does at the start, his body accommodating Paul's well-endowed self. Which of course, is hard to do when he tenses. But Paul's always there.

"I got you," Paul whispers against his cheek and brushes his thumb over his jaw. "Relax for me sweetheart, let me in." He murmurs and tilts his head, pressing their lips together softly.

Paul's words work and just seconds later, Paul's able to finish sliding inside of him.

Paul continues to kiss him as he fucks into him slowly, still allowing Daryl to adjust. He picks up the pace after a few minutes, and Daryl feels the sweat dripping down his temples as he holds Paul's waist like his life depends on it.

Paul gives him one particularly hard and precise thrust against his prostate and Daryl can't stop himself from crying out.

Paul groans and sets that as the pace, Daryl's body jolting with it.

"That's it, baby. Let me hear you, love." He moans, leaning down and nipping Daryl's nose before pushing himself up onto both of his elbows to be able to have a good view of Daryl as he fucks him, also to have more leverage to fuck Daryl at a better angle.

Doing what Paul says, Daryl unclenches his jaw and allows himself to let Paul know how he's feeling vocally.

It's only a few minutes later when Daryl's orgasm is building, and he's on the edge of shattering. His cock is aching where it lays lonely against his stomach and he needs relief, it comes when Paul's changes the angle slightly and sucks harshly at his neck.

He moans loudly as his orgasm washes over him in waves, his untouched cock pulses come onto his stomach, and Paul kisses him through it, his tongue moving with Daryl's own. And once Daryl starts to come down, Paul lets himself go and bites the flesh of Daryl's shoulder as he comes inside of him.

Daryl lets his limbs go slack and when Paul pulls out of him and collapses onto the bed beside him, he drops his legs onto the bed and straightens them out, flushing when he can feel Paul's come leaking out of him.

After a few moments, Paul rolls over, and Daryl smiles when the man wraps his arms around him before rolling back, pulling Daryl onto his chest.

"Missed you, feels good having you back in my arms," Paul tells him, and pressing a kiss to Daryl's head.

Daryl can't help smiling, and he kisses Paul's chest in his reply.

**Author's Note:**

> Love Feedback!


End file.
